


Sir Alucard, my Savior

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New Hero - Freeform, a lesbian flirt, daddy issues lol, like father and son, my kink, short drama, shotacon kink, the secret of Helcurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: The heroes once again chatted about the new hero, the last Leonin who have unspeakable wield of magic that indeed are needed to dispose of in the secret plans of General Helcurt and the Abyss. The heroes are just talking about the new hero, and later on Lunox, only knows the reason by her sight that none other could.





	Sir Alucard, my Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where Harith first appear in the game and would have a conflict with Helcurt later on in another drama. He would be the messed up traumatic little boy. I want to portray him as vulnerable as I can, show his weakest side in his strongest and fierce manner, that only one person could see and feel and that certain person is Harith's passion and guardian angel that he devoted to serve until he die. But this is only a short conversations among the heroes.

Alpha: "You know it's weird we skipped most of our lifetime and experiences here. I wonder where she (me) went?"

Lolita: "What are you blabbering about, Alpha?"

Kimmy: "A girl?"

Valir: "Will you guys please stop changing topics? We're still haven't finished one."

Chou: "Oh right, we're talking about this racoon right?"

Nana: "Excuse me!"

Chou: "Ops, sorry there Nana." *laughs*

Zilong: "It's a Leonin. Gosh, it's been like 20 minutes, guys..."

Kimmy: "Right, right. Where was I. Um, oh yea. Then I meet with that little fella' and asked him how was he since it's been a week he hasn't come out from his room. I wonder how he could survive as a shut-in? It's weird but maybe it's just his specialty to hide in small holes and dark corners as he is short, but he is white so he doesn't blend in with the shadows much-"

Bruno: "Kimmy!"

Kimmy: "Oh yea, you want to know what he answered? Nothing! Isn't that adorable? But his glare was so ferocious as if he doesn't want me to get nearer and I was like, 'Hey, I won't bite or anything. I just shoot magic spray.' Kidding! I didn't really say that haha! If I did he would give me a scar on my gorgeous face! But he just glared and walked away to a more spacious place and where no one was around. He wanted to be alone, and that's so sad. I want to hug him but he won't let me because probably he hasn't been spoiled since small. He is small now and a child but I'm getting annoyed and jealous for no reason."

Leomord: "It's obvious you're annoying for him to even consider to be near you."

Kimmy: "No one asked you, Leomord! Go back to your grave!"

Leomord: "I've been dying for that wish, thank you." *weak laugh*

Alpha and Valir: "Good one!" 

Chou: "Can't he get offended?"

Bruno: "Dunno' but he takes compliments when we curse him to die."

Lolita: "So cool!"

Gusion: "Sounds like necrophilia to me..."

Saber: "He is been under Vexana's necromancy spell."

Nana: "What happened next to him?" 

Alucard: "Then he found me at the garden while I was reading a book, he went bothering me with lots...lots of questions..."

Kimmy: "Yea! I was about to get to the part how the lilttle fellow really likes Alucard so much to the point every minute they are together." 

Alucard: "It's bothering me..." 

Lolita: "No way! Someone get clingy to Alucard? Hahaha! There's no one in this world can get more clingy that Zilong." 

Zilong: "S-Shut up Lolita!" 

Valir & Chou: *laughs out loud*

Zilong: "I'll be killing you two!" 

Saber: "It's not surprising Harith could be clingy to the hunter despite having no one to trust and as a victim, it is rational to be close with the savior."

Gusion: "Yea. I agree with him because even I feel that way towards Tigreal too."

Chou: "Clingy?" 

Gusion: "Devotion, please!" 

Bruno: "It makes sense of his traumatic experience. It's difficult to get over hatred, revenge and fear. As long as he feels owned, he can be calm. For awhile though." 

Nana: "Poor guy! Alucard, you better take care of him!" 

Alucard: "You're kidding me... I have things to do and I have no time to babysit. Besides, he's stronger than he looks. So don't underestimate his weak points because I believe, he hold it to move on, rather than forgetting what has happened, he cling to them to attain justice, not revenge."

Alpha: "Wow. Is that how you trained him every day? By being a therapist?" 

Kimmy: "Yea, Alucard. You should quit being a hunter and be a psychiatrist instead!" *laughs*

Chou: "You'll look good in white." *laughs*

Alucard: "So help me I'll throw you two into the Abyss..."

Selena: "Then it'll be my pleasure to escort them, hunter."

All except Selena: "Selena?!" 

Selena: "My, I'm flattered! I must be very popular. Well, I am the most beautiful maiden here."

Zilong: "What do you want? It's unexpected of you to sit with us." 

Selena: "I want to hear the story of the helpless Leonin. Why, do I trouble you?" 

Nana: "Very." 

Alucard: "Hold up Nana, Zi. I think she does want to hear only." 

Gusion: "Even I don't want her here, but I believe she has good senses..." 

Lolita: "Senses?" 

Saber: "Means she knows well between causing chaos and have fun."

Valir: "Sheesh, that's scary." 

Selena: "The robot boy is right. I am only here to entertain myself. Nothing personal or 'evil' hm."

Kimmy: "Who is that woman? I've never seen her before." 

(All except Kimmy gasped)

Alpha: "Oh no... Tranquilizer activated." 

Chou: "Shit you talk too much Kimmy!" 

Selena: "You... Don't know who I am?..." 

Bruno: "Take cover!" 

Selena: "I have become the number 1 beautiful woman here and you don't know?!" 

Kimmy: "Sorry miss. Because I am an engineer so being beautiful doesn't concern me." 

Alucard: "Stop talking and run Kimmy!" 

(Suddenly Selena enraged and cause a wreckage in the bar sending stools and tables and cups around. She turned into a demon and approached Kimmy slowly.)

Kimmy: "Wow! You look epic! You know, maybe this is why you're beautiful. The side of you that rarely you show, people love it!" 

Selena: "W-What?... Oh, I see! Really, you meant I am beautiful in and out?" 

Kimmy: "In a simple way, yes." 

Selena: *turns normal and laughs* "I see! You really know what beauty is and you described me perfectly. Perhaps we could get a drink tonight, dear?" *winks*

Kimmy: "Sure. But you're paying for it, luv!"

(All except those two said, "Best friends already?!")

Selena: "Let me introduce myself, my name is Selena, the Abyssal Witch." 

Kimmy: "I'm Kimmy and-... The Abyssal Witch? As in The Abyss?" 

Selena: "Yes. I'm famous aren't I?" *chuckles*

Kimmy: "You made me remember something important but I can't seemed to link them all in my head. Guys, the one who invade Harith's home was an ancient monster that was named after Hell."

Lolita: "... Helcurt?" 

Kimmy: "Yes! But I can't seem to establish some form of relationship with you, Selena."

Leomord: "Helcurt is one of Abyss's soldiers. And Selena too."

Kimmy: "Thanks Leomord! Finally you're useful."

Selena: "I'm the bound to be Queen of the Abyss, Leomord. I'll forgive you since you are forgetful."

Chou: "Isn't that harsh?"

Alucard: "It is true that Helcurt serve the Abyss, who destroyed Harith's home and maybe..."

Nana: "Speak, you witch! What have you all done to destroy Leonins?" 

(Nana puts her boomerang close to Selena's neck with a bewildering look.) 

Gusion: "Woah, Nana. Calm down." 

Valir: "Let's just hear what she has to say." 

Selena: "Yes, calm down little one. I can tell one or two things." 

Zilong: "We're listening."

Selena: "First, I don't know why. And second, I don't have anything to do with that expedition. It's all his plan with the beasts. I am just a guardian and the one who'll rule the Land of Dawn when Judgement Day comes. Simple." 

Alpha: "She sounds like someone who has rule the entire world. Even Martis couldn't." 

Chou: "Watch your screws, man!" 

Nana: "Is that true?" 

Leomord: "Selena never lied."

Nana: "I wasn't asking you, Leomord so shut it."

Gusion: "He's right. She doesn't lie. Even now." 

Selena: "You simple people never trust. That's why evil can deceive and blind you all when the truth is in front of you." 

Kimmy: "So Helcurt has plans with the Abyss but not with you huh? Interesting... But I've got other work to do."

Bruno: "You get bored pretty fast..." 

Selena: "If that's all, then I want to take a bath. Anyone want to join me? I'll make you a free pass to the women's bathhouse." *winks*

Chou, Valir and Alucard: "Seriously?!" 

Gusion and Zilong: "Disgusting." 

Nana and Lolita: "No way!" 

Kimmy: "No thanks." 

Alpha and Saber: *quiet*

Selena: "Remember to meet here at 9, sweetie." 

Kimmy: "Sure, luv. Bye."

Zilong: "I can't believe that really happened."

Chou: "Yeah. Tell me about it..."

Alucard: "You really forgot Helcurt was the one who led the army and destroy Harith's place, Kimmy? We have went through them at the meeting about 2 weeks ago!"

Kimmy: "I'm sorry that I forgot Mr.Therapist! Even if you asked me about the other meetings, then it is effortless."

Alpha: "She's proud that she is forgetful."

Nana: "I'm so worried about our kind... What are they plans for us?"

Bruno: "Who knows... Nobody ever knows their plans. Even if we interrogate them, I doubt they'd even tell the truth."

Valir: "Just be careful out there Nana. I know what it's like to be born in a race where people want to exterminate..."

Lolita and Nana: "Valir..."

Zilong: "That's right Nana! Don't get scared or anything! Because, if you guys are being targeted, then it's just means that Leonins are strong and they are the ones fearing you."

Lolita: "Yeah! One couldn't underestimate the power of Leonins!"

(Suddenly a voice came from somewhere behind them.)

Harith: "Damn right we are."

Alucard: "Harith? I thought you were travelling South to the Serpent Caverns?"

Kimmy: "You can't be serious, Harith?!"

Harith: "Yes, as you can see spray lady and Mr. Alucard, I'm joining Mobile Legends!"

Everyone except Kimmy, Harith and Alucard: "Mister?!" *laughs*

Saber: "You know, this isn't a joke, but it's funny. Even for a robotic assassin."

Chou: "Damn Alucard! First the therapist, then mister?! This is getting better and better."

Gusion: "That's...really cute."

Nana and Lolita: *can't stop laughing*

Valir: "I haven't laugh this much in a while! Glad to be in this group."

Alpha: "Just stick with Yi Sun Shin's group, where you are in now."

Kimmy: "You know Alucard, laughing by yourself and with a group are two different experiences, ehehe."

Alucard: "Shut up! Harith, come with me outside. We need to talk."

Harith: "A-Alone?! Yes!"

Zilong: "Hey Alucard, be nice to him, 'dad'." *laughs*

Alucard: "Hmph! Fine darling!"

(Harith and Alucard exited the bar.)

Zilong: "W-Wait a minute!" *blushing*

Bruno, Valir and Chou: "Oh! He got you good!"

Gusion and Lolita: *nosebleed*

Leomord: "...Are they...gay?"

(Meanwhile at the outside where Harith and Alucard stood side by side with each other and the Leonin started ranting on how happy he is meeting the demon hunter. He even told the truth about the GM's invitation to him. So from now on, he is officially fighting in the event. Alucard ignored all of it and started to set things straight with Harith.)

Alucard: "Harith, I'm glad to see you too and you started joining the event but we need to get things in order here... Listen, it's not about you, but about me. So firstly, please refrain from clinging to me too much. I need to have my own personal space sometimes and the most important thing is, don't ever call me mister! Just Alucard. I don't care if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to do them for my sake!"

Harith: "...Alright, Mr. -I mean Alucard. Sorry if what I did back there, embarrassed you..."

Alucard: "I wasn't embarrassed or anything! Haha! Just remember to be yourself. Relax and take this time to find peace, to train and enjoy life a bit. Don't hung up on your story now. This is not the place for it."

Harith: "But! Alucard, what if I needed some useful advice and you're not around me...not...here... ...What do I do?... To be honest Alucard, ever since I knew you were my savior, I can't help but to follow your steps, to be like you. I want to be as strong as you and to learn what I can because...if it wasn't for you, I would've been lost..."

Alucard: "Remember my other advices. You remembered right? God, you even memorized it... Be as you are, the past are not your present, turn hatred to sorrow. You know, stuffs I used to say to myself. And the most important thing is?

Harith: "Never let emotion conquer your heart... I remembered all of your words, so I won't get lost. But I-"

Alucard: "I know. You just have to believe. When you believe, nothing is impossible. Even if I'm far, have faith that I'll always be by your side, Harith." *hold Harith's shoulder*

Harith: "Alright! Thanks Alucard, I feel better now. I don't fear anything at all!" *hugs Alucard tightly*

Alucard: *pats Harith's head* "That's great to hear. Now, let's meet up with everyone. And you'll be surprised there's a fellow Leonin too."

Harith: "Really?! Cool!"

(As they were to enter the bar, Lunox came out and passed them when suddenly Harith stopped walking and dazed for a minute or two until Lunox's figure were not to be seen after Harith looked at his back for a moment. Alucard who was already inside call out for him. Before he entered once more, he asked himself as if what he saw...was real, but who knows when will that happen or where. Harith slide that thought after seeing Alucard and the gang. Soon, they all become accustomed to Harith's cheeky personality whereas he soon joined Bruno's guys group.

Meanwhile, Lunox was entering her room at the lodge, she began to rewind what she has captured in the eyes of Harith's possible future which what she saw, she transform them into Memory Essence which are misty orbs that floats. When anyone looks into the orbs, they would see a glimpse of someone's future. Lunox sat on the side of the bed and watch Harith's future, where he sees Alucard got pierced from an unknown dark beast and then lay on the ground giving one last advice.)

Lunox: "What an unfortunate future. I let him witness a dream or a nightmare, but it turns out his worst nightmare is his future.

 

**End**


End file.
